


I Think You Might Be Pregnant

by borntosik



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntosik/pseuds/borntosik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I think you might be pregnant.” Chloe follows her friend around the room, keeping an eye to every gesture Rae does.

“What?” Rae shakes her hands to both sides, repeatedly. “No, no, no, no. It can’t be.”

“When was the last time you had your period?” Chloe asks, crossing her arms under her chest and sitting in front of Rae, staring at her with the eyebrow raised.

“5 weeks ago, I reckon? I don’t know, Chlo! I’m not as obsessed like my mum to write it down every bloody month.” She bites her bottom lip in exasperation. “What am I gonna do, now?”

“Did you tell Finn?”

She stares blankly at Chloe. She hasn’t thought about Finn at all.

“Fuck.” She whispers, angry.

“We should get a pregnancy test. We need to be sure that you-…”

“DON’T BLOODY SAY IT!” Rae yells at her best friend.

 

“Your name?”

“Rachel. Rachel Earl.”

The doctor nods at her and look for her medical record. He takes the small folder in his hands and checks every aspect of her profile. Finally, he points at something Rae and Chloe don’t understand what it is.

“You’re… pregnant.”

She begins to start breathing deeply. She’s gonna have a panic attack. In front of her gynecologist and her best friend. Yes.

“Of four weeks.”

“Impossible.”

“What?” The doctor asks, not really understand her situation as the papers speak for them.

“I can’t be pregnant. I’m on the pill.”

“Right… Well, sometimes the pill doesn’t work as it’s supposed to be. 90%’s reliable, 10% it’s the catch.” He tries to explain the process of what the pill’s supposed to do in women body. At the same time, Rae is hyperventilating. “Did you forget to take it any day of the month?”

“No! I didn’t. The moment I bought it, the moment started taking it.” Rae tries to auto convince herself, because she’s definitely not pregnant. Her period is not coming because of her emotional stuff. Her problems with hormones and eating disorders. Yes, it must be that.

“When did you start taking the pill?”

“Four weeks ago.”

“Okay.” The doctor writes a few notes in the corner of her medical history paper and “So, I’m assuming before that, you’ve always used prophylactics.”

“Prophy- what?”

“Condoms.”

“Yeah. Yes. I’ve… Always.”

Then, she remembers.

“Except… Well. There was this time that we… My boyfriend and I…” She is starting to move her hands around her, stressing herself. She tries to calm the tension down by moving herself around. “But he didn’t cum inside me. He pulled out on time.”

“You didn’t use prophylactics that time, did you?” He questions.

“No, not really…”

“Listen, Rachel. The withdrawal method doesn’t always work. Men, before they release, they spread some precum first, so they…”

“Just give me an abortion pill. I don’t want to know anything about it.”

The doctor tells her the options she has before taking a final decision. Although she has known them since she came there with Chloe, she answers him that she’s going through the process of abortion. Now, should she tell Finn or not? That’s the question.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think I’m in love.” prompt, part 2 of "I think you might be pregnant."

Finn closes his eyes, losing himself in the sound of the newest Suede album whilst Rae lays beside him, with her shirt unfixed. When the album ends, he breaths deeply, following the last notes of the record player.

“I think I’m in love.”

He opens his right eye, looking at his girlfriend. He turns his body around to be closer to the girl and gives her a quick kiss on her cheek. His kisses keep going through her face until her neck, where he licks with the tip of his tongue.

“I could fuck you listening to this album, especially track 6.” He whispers against her ear, biting her ear lobe softly whilst letting a bit of his saliva drop in it.

“Finn…” She lets a laugh escape from her lips, giggling against the skin of his perfect neck. She leaves a kiss beside the mole he has in it and tries to push him aside. “We need to talk…”

“Not again, Rae…” He moves closer to her, not wanting to let her go, _again._

“I’m not breaking up with you, dickhead.” She punches him in his arm, laughing at him when he hugs her as if she is some kind of teddy bear.

“What, then?”

“I’ve been seeing a doctor.”

“What happened?” He stops hugging her and loses his eyes in her gaze.

“Not that kind of doctor…” He sighs and waits until she keeps talking again. “A gynecologist.”

She stands up, leaving Finn laying his bed.

“I’ve been pregnant.”

Finn stops moving for a second, processing her words, running from his ears to his brain.

“When?”

“A few weeks ago…”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want to bother you.”

“I could… I mean, I can… We can work that out. Do you- you wanna keep it?”

“Aren’t you listening? I _got rid of it_.”

“You should have told me…” He sits beside her, putting a hand around her waist and dropping his forehead against her shoulder. “Do you not trust me?” He whispers, again.

“Of course I do. It’s just… I did what Chloe did. What’s best for _us._ ”

He puts his arms around her, hugging her tight against his chest.

“Please, tell me next time. Anything.” His hands are now holding her cheeks, to make her stare right into his eyes. “I want to make sure you’re safe.”

 

 


End file.
